Sick a Near story
by butterfly1415
Summary: Near gets sick, and feels very much alone. Near/L.


Sick-a Near story

Near was sitting in a corner in the playroom. He had his own corner, that nobody but himself came near. Only a few times had people tried to steal his corner, only with the result of being stared at in hours, non-stop. And as Near knew, his stares could be very scary.

He was thinking about the following day, where L should come and visit. He was excited, just like the rest of the orphanage. The exeption was that he didn't show it. Around him, most of the children was making presents to L. Near knew, that L's room here at Wammy's was filled with presents, given by children trough many years. He had never given L a present. He thought presents was a waste of money, and time. Or at least he said so. Deep down, he really wanted presents. But because only Roger , Watari and L gave him presents on his birthday and for christmas, he had to pretend he didn't really care. L knew that. The reason he'd never given L a present, was that he had never found a present good enough. L deserved much better than the lousy homemade presents all the other children gave him.

Deep in thought, he suddenly realised he felt a bit dizzy. It had happened a few times in the last few days. He didn't wanted to go to the nurse, because he hated being sick. And he didn't wanted to be confirmed that he was sick.

He stood up, to go to his room so he could lay down, when he saw the room spinning. His dizzyness got stronger and he heard a few children, including Mello, yelling his name, before everything went black and he felt himself laying on the floor.

*

Near woke up. He felt strong light on his closed eye lids. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was a messy painting across where he was laying. He felt soft sheets and the smell of medicine. Oh no, not again, he thought. Not the infirmary. He turned his head, and closed his eyes to protect them against the strong light from the lamp in the ceiling. In the same minute it was turned off.

He opened his eyes again and noticed Roger standing by his bed. He groaned mentally. "Hi Near, you finally woke up. You suprised us, young man". "How long have I been unconsicous?" his voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat. "A few hours" a female voice said. It was the nurse. "Am I sick?" he asked. "Yes" said Roger "you have the flu. With your weak immune defense, it effects you more". Near had heard it all before. He had been sick ten times in the last year. And most of the times it had taken weeks to get well again.

"We'll leave you alone now, Near. You see, you'll get well soon.". Roger and the nurse left.

Near laid back in the bed, that were very comfortable. This was the worst time to get sick on. L was coming tomorrow. Why should he also have a weak immune defense? And on top of that, he was a lso an albino. He hated it. People stared at him, when the orphanage was on field trips and he got sick all the time. Like this time, where he had the flu. Normal kids would cough a bit, maybe stay home a few days and then return to school. But if he knew himself, this would take weeks. It was so boring to be sick.

Not that it was more exiting to go to school. He had no one to talk to. Everyone thought he was boring and the little kids thought he was scary, with his pale skin, white hair, and big, dark eyes. That was was why, he was so excited when L was coming on visit. He understood. When he was a kid, he had been like Near, an outsider. And now he was the worlds greatest detective, repected and admired by all police officers in the world and all the children in Wammy's House. No one teased him anymore or made fun of him behind his back. Everyone who knew about him, wanted to be him. Near did too. He wanted to be a great detective just like L. Just like everyone at Wammy's wanted too. But Near didn't wanted to be the next L, he wanted to be N. No one could surpass L. You could only become a detective and work hard on being just as good as him. That was something the other kids didn't understood. The other kids called him a freak, but he really didn't mind. If you called him a freak, what would you call L, then. Near was proud of looking like L. He had heard rumors about that he should be L's son. He knew, he wasn't, but he didn't bother to tell the others that. It was nice with some positive gossip about him, for a change.

He felt a bit dizzy again and realised his head ached. He closed his eyes, thought if he slept a bit, he maybe get well sooner.

*

He woke up the next day, because the sun was shining right into his face. He opened his eyes a bit, only to be blinded by the sun. He quickly closed them again, and tried to sit up. He didn't like calling at the nurse, so he turned his head away from the sun and looked at the rest of the room.

Beside his bed, there were a night stand, with a glass and a bottle of water on it. There were two other beds on his right side. They were empty. The room was pretty big, with two doors. One of them led into the nurse office, behind a glass wall. The other led to the hallway, and Near knew, Rogers office was around the corner. He felt his head aching again. Across every bed, on the wall, hang paintings. They were messy, with many coulours, and didn't really picture anything. In the corner of the room, was a zink. Near lay down again.

In the same, the nurse came. "Hey little Near" she said.

Near hated it. He felt like he was three years old again.

She lay a hand on his forehead. "Oh yes, you still have a fever" she sent him what probably should've been a comforting smile.

"I'll come check on you later". Near nodded. The faster she'd go, the better.

"Just call if there's anything you want, okay?" Near nodded again.

She left.

Near lay back down. Roger came in. "Hello Near. Are you feeling any better?".

"No".

"Oh, well, you'll get well soon. Look, I broad you your puzzles".

"Thank you, Roger".

"If there's anything else you want, just let me know, okay?" Déja vu.

"Yes Roger, I will".

"Goodbye then. I'll hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you. Goodbye".

Near leaned back and started making a puzzle. He cleared his head and concetrated on the puzzle. He knew, if he thought too much, his head ache would get worse. After a lunch of tomato soup he couldn't eat much of, Near took a nap.

*

When he woke up, he smelled a different smell in the room. It was sweeter, it smelled like strawberries and candy. He opened his eyes and saw right into a couple of big black eyes. L. Surprise. He was sitting in his usual position by his bed, chewing on his thumb.

"Hello Near"

"Hello"

L's point of view:

Near looked so small in the white hospital bed. He was worried about the boy. Not because he was sick, more because Roger had told him that Near got bullied in school. They stole his things and made fun of him. The boy reminded him so much of himself. He looked at the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful. He was paler than usual. They had let him wear his white pyjamas and with the white sheets, he looked even paler. Roger also told him that Near was very alone. He sat by himself in lunch breaks and didn't talk to anyone but the teachers and when he was asked. So alone. At least he had had A and BB. Near had no one. But him. Roger had told him that Near was number one. In surpassing him. He was proud of the boy. Near moved in his bed and opened his eyes. He leaned over him. He could see the surprise in Nears eyes, mixed with..hapiness? L was surprised. He didn't know he meant that much to the little albino boy.

Near's point of view:

"How are you feeling?" the older man leaned over him.

"Fine, after the coinsedences"

"Congratulations on being number one, Near"

"Thank you, L."

"Do you want to surpass me?"

"No". He might as well be honest.

"What then?" L looked surprised

"No one can surpass you, L. We can only fight to be number one and one day get picked. But no one can surpass you. One of us get choosen and that person become a detective. That one has to work hard to get as good as you. No one can be _you_, L. You're a person, not just a detective. There will ever be another L. Maybe a M or a G or any other, but never another you".

"You're right. I've never thought of it that way before. But do you want to be N, then?"

"Yes, I really want to. I hope I might be just as good as you"

"Thank you, Nate."

Near frowned by the name. L noticed.

"You don't want to be called Nate?"

"It's just...it brings back memories. Bad memories."

"I understand" L stared at him.

They sat in silence a bit.

"Oh, yes,I have a present for you, Near"

"You do?" Near couldn't hide his excitement. L smiled. He pulled a present out of his seeming-endless-pockets.

"Here you go" L gave him the present.

"Thank you" Near unwrapped it quickly, while L was studying his facial expressions.

It was a stuffed animal. A panda. It was soft and a bit fat.

"Thank you, L" Near would have hugged him, if he didn't knew, that L liked to avoid physical contact.

L smiled. Near was happy.

"I'll be staying for a few weeks, Near. I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes" Near looked at L, and L noticed his eyes were filled with happiness.

"I'll see you then. I'll hope you get well soon"

"Thank you".

When L came by the infirmary later that night, he peeked in and saw Near sleeping with his panda close to his chest and a little smile on his lips.


End file.
